pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Harakiri to Jigai/Capítulo 8: La desgracia de los Musume
Nota: Este capítulo es una flashback, y habla exclusivamente sobre Haji y Sekai. Los hechos serán narrados en primera persona y por ambos personajes. El fuego consumía mi casa como un monstruo hambriento de muerte. Kei y yo buscábamos la salida al laberinto en el que se había convertido nuestra propia casa, pero entre el humo y el fuego apenas había caminos y escapatorias. Kei me empujó hacia él, momentos antes de que una viga ardiendo cayera sobre el sitio donde estaba. Archivo:Cara_de_Servine.pngTen más cuidado, peque. Tosió. Yo ya había perdido la esperanza de salir de allí, pero Kei no. Tragué saliva mientras me intentaba llevar desesperadamente a la salvación, como el buen hermano mayor que era. Seguro que pensaba que si alguien tenía que salvarse del incendio, sería yo. Había visto los cuerpos de mamá y papá arder. Había visto a nuestros otros siete hermanos morir también consumidos por las llamas. ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir corriendo y corriendo si íbamos a morir igual? Archivo:Cara_de_Snivy.pngKei… Comencé a toser yo también, con violencia, al tiempo que sentía cómo me ardía el pecho. Parecía que las llamas estuvieran en mi corazón. Un ruido sordo hizo que Kei pusiera los ojos en blanco. Archivo:Cara_de_Servine.png¡Sekai! Se lanzó encima de mí, y el olor a carne quemada apestó todavía más la casa. Algo ardiendo había caído sobre él, incendiándolo por completo. Por un instante, vi a mi hermano mayor convertido en una antorcha viviente. Archivo:Cara_de_Snivy.png¡¡KEI!! Mi garganta se llenó de humo que quise expulsar con otra violenta tos, sin éxito. Pensé que moriría allí mismo, como toda mi familia. Me quedé allí, paralizada ante el cuerpo consumiéndose de Kei. Antes de morir, me había mirado directamente a los ojos y había sonreído. ¿En serio creía que yo era capaz de salir de allí sin él? Me quedé allí, destrozada y sin ganas de luchar por no morir calcinada o intoxicada. No estaba llorando, pero si hubiese llorado el calor hubiera evaporado al instante mis lágrimas. Y sin embargo, la ayuda llegó de nuevo, como si Dios se empeñara en mantenerme viva. Archivo:Cara_de_Snivy.png¿Q-quién eres? La arcanine recién llegada pareció sonreír por un momento. Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.pngNo hay tiempo para eso. Tenemos que salir de aquí, pequeña. Me obligó a ponerme encima de ella y agarrarme a su pelaje ignífugo. Yo seguía confundida, tal vez por el humo o por la precipitación de los hechos, pero no me cuestioné nada. Solo una cosa. Archivo:Cara_de_Snivy.png¡Kei…! La arcanine dijo las palabras más duras que tuve que oír en toda mi vida. Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.pngYa está muerto, pequeña. Encima del pelaje ignífugo de aquella arcanine, era mucho más fácil respirar y mantener la cabeza fría en medio de aquel bochorno. Noté como la desconocida me subía al segundo piso, avanzando con seguridad entre las mortales flamas. Llegamos a mi habitación y la de mis difuntas cuatro hermanas. Los otros cuatro chicos dormían en el cuarto que había al otro lado del pasillo. En ambas habitaciones había unas escaleras que conducían a un bonito tejado, donde yo, Kei, Suru, Mana y todos mis otros hermanos pasábamos tardes enteras. Un trozo de la madera del suelo se hizo trizas bajo el peso de la arcanine, que emitió un gruñido de fastidio. El tropezón me hizo caer al suelo, a apenas medio metro de las escaleras. Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png¡¡Huye!! Obedecí, sin cuestionarme que aquella arcanine moriría. Por alguna razón, de repente me importaba mi vida, sin embargo, tenía lágrimas amargas en los ojos. Salí al tejado, y con un ágil salto, me agarré al alero de la casa contigua. Recordé los nombres de mis hermanos por orden de nacimiento, conmigo la última. ¿Por qué había sido yo la elegida? Ni siquiera había podido averiguar el nombre de mi salvadora. Muchísimo tiempo después, supe que se llamaba Hana. 「††††††††」 Aquella tarde habría sido digna de olvidar para mí. La nieve caía mientras yo y mi madre caminábamos enfundados en unos incómodos abrigos negros, caminando por una calle que yo catalogaba como suburbio. En un portal, una mujer expulsaba a gritos de los escalones de entrada a una snivy. Iba sucia, y sin abrigo a varios grados bajo cero. La miré con asco, y después dirigí una mirada de súplica a mi madre. Archivo:Cara_de_Treecko_Shiny.pngMamá, ¿por qué tenemos que pasar por aquí? Archivo:Cara_de_Sceptile.png¡Haji, no seas insensible! Mi madre tendió una mano hacia la snivy, que apartó la mirada antes de aceptarla. Ella no se ofendió por ello, y la joven me miró con desdén. Pensé en cómo se atrevía a dirigirse así a mí. Archivo:Cara_de_Snivy.pngGracias, señora. Archivo:Cara_de_Sceptile.pngEs un placer, pequeña. Entonces mi madre hizo algo que no me esperaba. Metió la mano en su bolso y colocó un puñado de monedas en la mano de la desconocida. Entonces fue cuando me enfadé. Archivo:Cara_de_Treecko_Shiny.png¡¡Mamá!! Archivo:Cara_de_Sceptile.pngCállate, Haji. ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña? La snivy dudó un momento antes de decir en voz baja, con mucho respeto. Archivo:Cara_de_Snivy.pngSekai, señora. Archivo:Cara_de_Sceptile.pngEs un nombre precioso, Sekai. Buena suerte. Sekai asintió, a con los ojos llorosos. Probablemente no había visto tantas monedas en su vida. Archivo:Cara_de_Snivy.pngG-gracias señora. Me miró con los ojos desafiantes, llenos de odio. Yo le devolví una mirada envenenada de celos. Aquel fue nuestro primer encuentro. Yo no imaginaba cuántos habría detrás de ese. 「††††††††」 Me sentía tremendamente patética. No servía para nada tener sentimientos viviendo en la calle, pero los tenía, y muy intensos. Y de la peor persona. Aquel Treecko engreído había evolucionado a un grovyle, de familia adinerada y todo un don Juan. Le tenía asco, pero al mismo tiempo, cada vez que pasaba a mi lado o me tocaba yo sentía una oleada de calor. Lástima que él nunca sentiría lo mismo, y yo nunca lo fuera a admitir. En aquel momento, estaba hablando con uno de sus asquerosos amigos mientras yo hacía círculos con un palo en la nieve. Las pocas obligaciones que tenía (robar e ir al comedor que organizaba la madre de Haji) ya estaban conclusas. No lo noté hasta que estuvo frente a mí. No recuerdo el comentario cortante que me dijo, pero se rió de forma malvada junto a sus compañeros. Yo me levanté contra él, con la mirada desafiante. Luego dije otras palabras que mi mente censuró con el tiempo, y una pelea estalló entre los dos. Las personas que pasaban cerca de nosotros veían a una mendiga adolescente insultado a un adinerado noble, pero lo que yo veía era una discusión estúpida en una plaza. Lo mandé a hacer puñetas varias veces, pero él me agarraba del brazo y volvíamos a empezar. Lo que no sabía era que esa había sido siempre la manera particular y secreta de Haji de decirle a una chica que estaba enamorado de ella. Comenzar una discusión a gritos y no dejarla ir. Y no sé cómo, pero la discusión a gritos acabó con su boca sobre la mía en un callejón, en pleno atardecer y rodeados de basura, los dos solos. Aún cuando nos separamos, el único aire que podía y quería respirar era el que salía de su garganta. Y sin embargo, desperté de repente de aquella ensoñación. 「††††††††」 No había podido resistir la tentación de besarla, pero ella parecía confusa. Confusa y muy enojada. Me aparté un poco, por si se le ocurría pegarme una bofetada, pero en el fondo estaba muy satisfecho. Archivo:Cara_de_Servine.png¿¡Q-qué te crees que estás haciendo!? Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle_Brillante.pngYo no veo nada de malo en besarte. Archivo:Cara_de_Servine.png¡¡Sí que hay algo de malo, cazurro!! Se había sonrojado visiblemente, lo cual realzaba la luz de sus ojos escarlatas. Sonreí al escucharle decir las miles de razones que ya conocía, y mientras murmuraba la de que ella solo era una mendiga y yo era un estúpido noble, me eché a reír. Archivo:Cara_de_Servine.png¿Qué tiene tanta gracia? Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle_Brillante.pngAsí que un estúpido noble, ¿eh? Tiene gracia que me conozcas desde los seis años y aún no sepas lo listo que soy, Sekai. Archivo:Cara_de_Servine.pngPrimero, eso fue gracias a que tu madre tiene algo que tú no tienes y que se llama amabilidad. Segundo, no sé por qué te tomas tantas confianzas conmigo si solo soy uno de los pobres que tu madre acoge en su comedor. Y tercero, ¿listo? Ni de coña. Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle_Brillante.pngPrimero, todavía no me conoces lo suficiente para decir eso. Segundo, porque me da la gana. Y tercero, puede que sea idiota y todo. Pero he conseguido darte un beso. Abrió la boca, dispuesta a insultarme de alguna otra manera, pero su frase fue ahogada por un estornudo. Sekai comenzó a tiritar. Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle_Brillante.pngChsssst, te has resfriado, ¿eh? Archivo:Cara_de_Servine.pngBah, no te compadezcas de mí. Me quité el abrigo que llevaba puesto y la envolví con él, aparte de estrecharla con mis propios brazos. Ni yo mismo sabía bien lo que me pasaba, pero aquella noche no quería volver a casa. Quería estar con ella. Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle_Brillante.pngSoy un noble raro, ¿verdad? Sekai dudó antes de contestarme, con un susurro. Archivo:Cara_de_Servine.pngUn poco. Pero me gusta así. Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle_Brillante.pngEs la primera vez que me halagas. Se nota que te gusto. Se sonrojó, y yo sonreí. Jamás pensé que tendría un momento así con ella. Archivo:Cara_de_Servine.pngEres idiota. A pesar del comentario, su rostro se hundió en mi hombro, en busca de calor. La abracé con más fuerza, pensando si tendrían sentido las sensaciones que tenía en el pecho. Y la verdad, es que me daba igual si tenían sentido o no. 「†Continuará†」 Categoría:Harakiri to Jigai